El Resurgir del Fenix
by Hatake Yuri
Summary: Un nuevo y misterioso integrante se suma al equipo 7. ¿Que relacion tiene esta chica con Kakashi? ¿Y cual es el secreto que todos, incluso el Hokage, guardan bajo siete llaves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Diclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…salvo los personajes originales**_

_**El Resurgir del fénix **_

_**Por Hatake Yuri**_

Capitulo 1:

_Una nueva integrante ingresa al grupo º 7._

Era una tarde tranquila en la aldea de la hoja…tranquila en apariencia. Por que por las calles de la aldea un encuentro bastante peculiar se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡¡Konohamaru-chan!!- El grito de Sakura resonó en la calle.

-Su…suéltame- Rogó el nieto del Hokage.

-¡¡¡EYYY, TU, CERDO GORDO!!!- Rugió Naruto, apuntando con un dedo al agresor -¡¡Si no lo dejas ir, te las haré pagar, culo gordo, idiota!!-

-Ey, eres molesto- Dijo el muchacho de la cara pintada, aun sostenía a Konohamaru de las ropas –Básicamente, odio a los enanos y mas a estos, me dan ganas de matarlos- Expreso con sinceridad Kankurou.

-¿Q…que?- Sakura y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles.

-Bueno…yo no estoy involucrada- Dijo con expresión aburrida Temari.

-¡¡¡TU BASTARDO!!!- Le grito Naruto.

-Bueno, después de este me encargare del otro enano- Le dirigió una mirada a Naruto y una sonrisita cubrió los labios de Kankurou.

-¡¡¡¡¡EYYYYY!!!!!- Naruto se lanzo al ataque, Kankurou le arrancaría la cabeza a el niño si el no hacia algo.

-¡¡¡Ayyyy, ¿Qué mierda?- Kankurou grito…una piedra le había dado en el ojo y alguien apuntaba con un kunai a su garganta.

-Así que quieres jugar- Una voz misteriosa, bastante cercana, se escucho. Resulta que, Sasuke le había pegado con una piedra a Kankurou pero, ¿quien era la persona que le estaba apuntando con una kunai al cuello.

-¿¡¡¡QUIEN ERES!!!?- Pregunto Kankuro.

-¡Jaa!, ¿yo quien soy? – Exclamo la chica de cabellos dorados.

-¡¡¡ARR!!!- Con bronca dijo Naruto (_ése Sasuke siempre primero_). Sin saber que Yuri se estaba presentando -Huum-susurro Naruto.

-(¿_como es posible que no la haya visto?, será más rápida que yo, ¡¡eso nunca!!_)- sonrojándose, pensó Sasuke.

-Veo que no te diste cuenta que había actuado antes que tu ¡¡¡SASUKE!!!...-presumió Yuri, posando sus ojos verdes en el Uchiha-Nos vemos después compañeros-Yuri se dirigió a Naruto, Sasuke y a Sakura. Y desapareció en el silencio...sin darle importancia, los chicos siguieron peleando.

(Pensamientos de Sakura en ese mismo instante):_ ¿Pero quien se cree esa tipa?...haciéndose la linda, con ese chaleco de Jean pasado de moda y esas calzas negras…encima me copia la vestimenta, grrrr y le hace ojitos a MI Sasuke._

**Mientras en la oficina del Hokage…**

-Los sensei que quieran nombrar a sus grupos para los exámenes, den un paso al frente-dijo el Hokage.

-Yo Kurenai Yuhi, propongo al grupo numero ocho. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino.

-Yo Asuma Saruto, propongo al grupo numero diez. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji.

-Yo Kakashi Hatake, propongo al grupo numero siete. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y a Hatake Yu…

-¡¡¡COMO VAN A ADMITIR A CUATRO PERSONAS EN UN GRUPO, eso no se puede Hokage-sama…- Enojado expreso Iruka.

-Yo ya lo decidí y accedí.-Dijo el Hokage.

-Permítame la palabra, Hokage-sama- Ante el asentimiento del Hokage, Iruka prosiguió- La mayoría de los nombrados fueron alumnos míos y creo que todavía no están capacitados para estos exámenes…

-Yo tenia seis años menos que Naruto cuando me convertí en chuunin- Le aclaro Kakashi.

-¡¡Pero porque; Naruto no es igual que tu, Kakashi!!- Grito Iruka.

-Tienes que aceptarlo ya no…- Kakashi soberbio.

-Kakashi detente, no hace falta que lo digas- Suplico Kurenai

-No, lo tiene que saber, ya no son mas tus novicios, ahora SON MIOS.- Dio énfasis Kakashi.

-¡¡¡HUMM!!!- Enfurecido murmullo Iruka.

**Una horas mas tarde…**

Los chicos estaban esperando a Kakashi, que como siempre llegaba tarde.

Llego Kakashi con una sorpresa para los chicos.

-¡¡Hola chicos!! Como están, perdonen la demora es que alguien me retraso. Como abran oído, empezaran los exámenes chuunin, estos exámenes consisten en: una competencia de aldeas que decidirá si avanzaran de geninn a chunnin, aquí tienen las inscripciones para los exámenes; bueno chicos aparte de eso les tengo otra sorpresa después de hablar tanto con el hokage una cosa trajo a la otra...

-¡¡¡YA YA!!! SENSEI DIGANOS- Apuro Naruto.

-Esta bien les digo, pero no se caigan al piso cuando se la presente, aquí esta mi hija Yuri Hatake- Presento Kakashi.

-¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- Gritaron unísono.

-Hola chicos- Saludo Yuri.

-¿Su hija? sensei nunca nos contó que tenia una hija- Dijo asombrada Sakura

-Ah bueno, nunca preguntaron ¡jijijii!- Rió el sensei.

-Tú eres la chica de la mañana, ¡LA QUE SALVO A KONOHAMARU ¿NO?!- Pregunto Naruto, dándole énfasis a lo último y mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

-Jijijii, si soy yo Naru. Los sorprendí, ¿verdad?-Dijo Yuri.

-Si bastante…**¬.¬**- Dijo Sakura.-Pero sensei ¿como es que tenemos una nueva compañera? si solo se aceptan grupos de tres, no lo entiendo- Pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno es que…esta chica es muy especial y por esas circunstancias de la vida, alguno de ustedes llegara a perder Yuri lo remplazaría y el grupo no seguiría participando. Así todos ustedes podrían pasar de geninn a chuunin.

-Súper, esto será muy fácil- Exalto Naruto.

-(_si solo supieran la verdad, pero no se los puedo contar, todavía no lo pueden saber_)-Pensó Kakashi.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

_¡¡__ESTAMOS LISTOS_

Al otro día…

Después de recibir la noticia, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, y Yuri, estaban cada uno por su lado, cuando de repente a Sakura se le apareció Sasuke diciéndole:

-Sakura ¿quieres venir a caminar conmigo?

-Por supuesto, Sasuke- Contesto Sakura felizmente. Por otro lado a Naruto...Naruto estaba caminando con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, cuando de repente un hombre misterioso secuestra a Moegi que estaba con Naruto; a lo que el rubio sale detrás del secuestrador y luego de un par de vueltas lo encuentra y le dice:

-Oyeme, suéltala, si no quieres que te de una paliza. - amenazo Naruto.

- ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! Quien te crees que eres niño, tu no eres capaz ni de tocarme un pelo- presumió el señor extraño. - Aquí tengo a tu amiguita, es mejor que te largues o te mato…- Amenazo el raptor.

-Que yo no veo a ninguna niña hay, es mas veo un pedazo de tronco- con exaltación dijo Naruto.

-Que… (Uso un jutsu de sustitución y ni me di cuenta).- Naruto ya había rescatado a Moegi sin que el raptor se aya dado cuenta.

Mientras que el raptor estaba analizando como Naruto había podido hacer un jutsu de sustitución si que se haya dado cuenta, Naruto…

-¡¡¡HAYYYY VOYYYYY!!!- Grito Naruto, salto encima del agresor y lo encerró en una red y justo Konohamaru y Udon llegaron, en cuento Naruto se dio vuelta para ver a los demás el agresor se había escapado.

-Ya veo- Susurro el misterioso hombre.

Mientras que a Sakura:

-La verdad, es que te invite a caminar para decirte, que los exámenes chuunin no son para ti, es mejor que no entres Sakura-le advirtió Sasuke.

-Ah, sí, tienes ras…

-¡¡¡AH!!! QUE ES ESO ALLA-Grito Sasuke

-La misma persona que había atacado a Naruto, estaba atacando a Sasuke y Sakura, Sasuke se lanzo al ataque pero resulto gravemente herido, Sakura al darse cuenta de eso, sale llorando al cuerpo de Sasuke y después de un rato de llorar:

-Crees que soy idiota o que, ¿Sasuke invitarme a salir? y además veo a través de ese jutsu barato- Presumió Sakura

-¡¡¡HA!!! Eso crees.-

-El agresor le tira un objeto, Sakura lo atraviesa sin ninguna duda, por que era una ilusión; en el instante que ocurre eso el hombre desconocido desaparece en la neblina…

Y a Sasuke lo estaba atacando la misma persona, Sasuke lo echa de la aldea sin ningún problema.

A la noche…

Kakashi y Yuri estaban esperando a alguien, detrás de ellos aparece el misterioso intruso, resulta que el intruso era Iruka que estaba disfrazado para estar segura de que los nueve novatos y Yuri, estaban listos para los exámenes y lo confirmo, estaban preparados.

-Kakashi, creo que estos compañeros serán muy interesantes de conocer ¡¡GRACIAS SENSEI!!- dijo Yuri

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días más tarde…

-Los chicos se dirigían al aula donde tenían que dar el primer examen, en ese lugar había un montón de chicos y aparecieron los novatos: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino.

Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Yume, Haruno Sakura.

Y además había tres chicos más que eran más grandes que los novatos, pero nunca habían participado en los exámenes que eran: Rock Lee, Tenten y Hyuuga Neji.

El problema era que habían dos "chicos" que estaban obstaculizando la entrada al aula numero "tres".

-Salgan de ahí, me están estorbando el paso a la escalera- Dijo medio fastidiado Sasuke.

-Esta es el aula trescientos uno.- Dijeron los dos chicos, casi indiferentes

-Es obvio que es el segundo piso. Sakura, tú que eres la mejor en genjutsu, ya lo habías notado ¿no?- Dijo con obviedad el Uchiha

-Veo que se dieron cuenta- Los dos chicos se miraron -Unos idiotas como ustedes no se los puede dejar pasar, así que láguense a sus casitas.

-¡¡¡ESTUPIDO!!! - uno de los chicos se lanzó a pegarle una patada con toda la velocidad y Sasuke también se lanzó contra el, Rock lee, se entrepuso a detener la patada y la piña ante que chocaran, Sasuke se asombro por que lo detubo; estos dos chicos se retiraron de inmediato por que los chicos se habían dado cuenta del obstáculo que les pusieron los chunnin.

Rock Lee se dirigió hacia Sakura y le dijo:

-¡¡¡HOLA!!! Rock Lee- saludo Yuri

-Hola Yuri ¿Cómo estas?- saludo Rock Lee

-Hola, tu eres Sakura, ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico- Yo soy Rock Lee, yo me ocuparía de protegerte hasta el final, ¡¿te gustaría salir conmigo?!

-Gracias…no…no me gustas-dijo Sakura.

Naruto y Yuri se rieron.

Luego, las dos chicas agarraron las manos de Sasuke y Naruto y salieron corriendo al aula. Mientras los chicos caminaban hasta el aula se escuchó una voz que decía:

-Oye tu espera, quiero pelear contra mí- dijo Rock Lee.

-¿Quieres pelear contra mi, ahora?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Siempre Sasuke mierda, mierda y mas mierda- rezongo Naruto- dame dos minutos, yo me encargo.- Naruto se lanzo al ataque, pero Lee lo esquivo fácilmente; no es contigo con deseo pelear es con Sasuke.

Sasuke se lanzo al ataque y entonces Lee le pega con un ataque, antes de terminar el ataque una tortuga le dice a Lee que se detenga, entonces Yuri dijo:

-Chicos ven lo que yo, eso es una ¡tortuga¡- asustada dijo Yuri

-Siii…- dijo Naru.

-¿Las tortugas pueden hablar?- pregunto Naruto

-Parece que si- contesto Yuri. De repente de una nube de humo aparece un hombre que era muy parecido a Lee.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una persona?- pregunto Sakura. Todos gritaron muy asustados -¿Qué son esas cejas?-

-Repite lo que has dicho- grito Lee.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONEMOS SI APARESEN BICHOS UNO ATRÁS DEL OTRO?!- ¡¿VETE A FREIR ESPARRAGOS AL BOSQUE?!- grito Naruto.

El sensei de Lee mira hacia donde esta los chicos: -Hola Yuri –saludo el señor

-¡¡¡Hola!!! Sensei- saludo

-Y, ¿Cómo esta Kakashi últimamente?- pregunto arrogantemente el sensei.

-¿Conoce a Kakashi?

-La gente de la villa nos conoce como rivales- dijo el sensei.-Yo soy mas fuerte que Kakashi- presumió

-Si, si, si, si, lo que digas, eso nunca- dijo Yuri despreocupada.

-¡¡¡TU CALLATE YURI!!!- grito el sensei.

-Esto se ha puesto de lo más interesante…- dijo entusiasmado Sasuke

-ENTOCES VAMOS CHICOS- grito Yuri

Los novatos por fin llegaron a la sala trescientos uno, hay estaba esperando Kakashi:

-Veo que Sakura vino también- dijo Kakashi.

Al llegar al aula…

Había muchos otros geninn esperando que empezaran los exámenes, a todo esto aparece un nuevo compañero llamado Kabuto.

Con respecto a este chico: transito por los exámenes siete veces incluyendo esta vez, y sabe mucho al respecto de los exámenes. Sasuke, al escuchar cuando este chico le comento que tenía unas cartas que contenía información de algunas de las personas que estaban presente le pregunto si le podía dar información sobre de dos personas que eran (Rock lee y ese chico extraño pelirrojo); el chico llamado Rock Lee no tenia mucha practica ni con el ninjutsu ni en genjutsu pero tenia un nivel muy avanzado de taijutsu, sus compañeros son Tenten y Neji, ello son un año mas grades, pero es la primera vez que participan en los exámenes y el otro chico, lo único que dice de el en las cartas, es que es de la aldea de la arena, sus compañeros son Temari, Kankuro, de su sensei no hay nada, lo mas raro es que hizo todas misiones de nivel A y no salio sin ningún rasguño. Y este año hay una nueva aldea llamada del sonido, de ello no se sabe mucho lo que si no son muy fuertes; en ese momento los chicos del sonido escucharon lo que dijo Kabuto entonces le fueron a atacar…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo nº 3: _ El primer examen se acerca._

-Oye Sakura, ¿no te parece medio extraño ese chico?- dijo Yuri.

-No, me pare muy agradable- con humildad Sakura.

-(_Esta chica es muy tonta no se puede hablar con ella, ¡ufff!, con quien me voy a divertir entonces_). pensó Yuri.

Kabuto esquiva el ataque, pero había algo raro en ese ataque. En ese momento, a Kabuto le empezó a sangrar la oreja, es que el ataque de ese chico iba con las ondas sonoras, no hacia falta que lo tocase para que le hiciese daño.

En ese momento aparecieron un montón de jounnins.

- Bueno chicos, es momento de que empecemos el primer examen que es escrito- dijo el juninn.

-¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!!!?- gritaron Yuri y Naruto

-Hay muchas normas importantes en este examen…Una cosa mas, ni se les ocurra copiarse por que hay censores vigilando, si son descubiertos tres veces, todos los miembros del grupo serán expulsados. Tienen una hora para terminar el examen ¡¡Empiecen!! .

- Pobre Naruto, como le estará yendo- preocupada dijo Yuri.

-Oye Sasuke ¿tu sabes algo?- pregunto Yuri.

-Déjame en paz- dijo Sasuke.

-Que malo eres, que acaso no te diste cuenta del propósito del examen aun, que mal, si que eres tonto ¡eh!- dijo Yuri.

- Como ya sabes de que se trata esto, dímelo- rogó Sasuke.

-No se, tu no me quisiste decir las respuestas, jodete- presumió Yuri.

-Estas bien, te lo diré si me dices- dijo Sasuke.

-No hace falta, seria demasiado sencillo si me dices las respuestas. Esta bien, escucha atentamente por que no te lo puedo repetir, según lo que dijo el maestro y deduje yo, este no es un examen para medir tu inteligencia es para medir tu astucia o sea copiarse sin que los demás se den cuenta. ¿Ahora entiendes?- explico Yuri.

- Si ya lo entiendo, gracias. ¿Pero como te diste cuenta tan rápido? .

-Es que hay que saber interpretar y escuchar lo que dice el maestro, si te acuerdas de lo que dijo te darás cuenta enseguida- dijo Yuri- Bueno ya no te puedo hablar mas por nos están mirando mucho-

-(_Inner Sakura: De que tanto estarán hablado estos dos, mas le vale a Yuri que no se meta con Sasuke, LE DIO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, LA MATO_)- enfurecida pensó Sakura.

-(_Veamos como me puedo copiar_)- pensó Yuri.

-Yo te pasare todas las respuestas en forma de agradecimiento, por haberme explicado ¿si?- dijo el chico del Sharingan.

-Pero ya me dijiste gracias y además me diste un beso en la mejilla Sasuke- dijo Yuri.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me explicaste, eso lo hice por que tenia ganas de hacerlo- sonrojado dijo Sasuke.

-(_Que le pasa a este chico, esta raro conmigo desde que entramos aquí; el no estará_…) -ah, si tú quieres pasármelas, no me puedo negar ¿verdad?- pensó Yuri.

Pasada la hora el profesor va a explicar las reglas de la última pregunta.

-Bueno si la ultima pregunta no la pueden responder tanto como si la responden bien directamente aprueba si no la responden bien todo su grupo se ira y nunca mas podrán pasar a…

-¿¡¡¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!?

-Silencio, así son las reglas- dijo el maestro.

-Bueno, debo anunciar a los 78 presentes que han pasado el primer examen- entusiasmado dijo el maestro.

-¿¡¡COMOOOOOO!!? ¿Y la ultima pregunta?- grito Sakura.

-Nunca existió esa pregunta, consistía en la elección que acaban de tomar- dijo el señor.

-¿Y QUE PASA CON LAS 9 PREGUNTAS DE ANTES?- grito una chica.

-Solo eran objetivos- metiéndose dijo Yuri.

-Lo quieres explicar tu Yuri, ham, ham Yuri Hatake- dijo el señor.

-Con todo gusto maestro, el que no se haya dado cuenta de esto antes, es un reverendo entupido.

-Adelante...-dijo el señor.

-No es que sea un cerebrito ni nada, pero a veces hay que prestar atención eso se lo dije a Sasuke también…

-Pero que dices, estas rebelando que te copiaste- grito Lee.

-Es que a eso iba, el caso es que se dieran cuenta de que se tenían que copiar. Pero debían ser astutos en eso, por que auque el objetivo era copiarse también era que no los pillaran en eso por eso algunos fueron pillados. De lo que me di cuenta yo y que ustedes no se dieron cuenta, es que había dos gennin que usaban un jutsu para disimular su verdadera identidad y que pasaban información a los censores de los chicos que se estaban copiando. _(La verdad es que si no hubiera escuchado la conversación de Kakashi y los demás jounnin no podría haber explicado, jijijijiji los he engañado a todos. Cuidado que me están mirando, por que cuando pienso como ahora me quedo con la boca abierta y con cara de idiota, ya, ya vuelve a la realidad_) JAJAJAJAJAJA… ah, lo siento ji… si no entendieron algo pregúntenle a el que es el maestro- explico Yuri.

De repente algo atraviesa la ventana. Y le pega en medio de la cara a Yuri dejándola noqueada, y para colmo no se había depilado mas arriba de la rodilla y se le notaban todo el vello de la #$&…

-(_Como siempre adelantadote, y yo que no había terminado de explicar_)- pensó el maestro.

-Humm, humm, que me paso¡¡¡QUE ME PEGO, MALDICION!!! ¡¡HAAAAAA!! NO SE ME VE TODO…, con permiso necesito pasar al baño, jijiji; ya esta siga si quiere sensei- dijo Yuri.

-Soy la encargada del segundo examen, Anko Mitarashi, vengan, que están esperando- dijo la señorita.

Horas más tarde, los chicos se dirigieron al lugar donde se iba a realizar el segundo examen.

-Bueno, el segundo examen es en este bosque; se llama el bosque de la muerte-dijo Anko con vos tenebrosa.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, me hizo una marca muy grande, no me lo espere por nada del mundo, que rabia- con dolor dijo Yuri.

-Cada grupo venga a buscar su pergamino. Una vez que estén adentro tienen que buscar el pergamino contrario al suyo; vamos cada uno por su puerta y cuando diga empiezan, avancen,¡¡AHORAAAAAA!!- explico Anko.

Los chicos ya internados en el bosque. Yuri, Naruto y los demás del grupo, estaban pensando que hacer.

-¿Que estas haciendo? Yuri-pregunto Sakura.

-Eh, ¿yo que estoy haciendo?, me estoy maquillando- dijo Yuri.

-Maquillando, para que si estamos en medio de la selva (_además no te va hacer mas linda, porque estas demasiado fea, ni con eso te va a dar bolilla)_ ¡¡jajajajajjaja!!- pensó Sakura.

-(_que estará pensando, esta seguro que me esta sacando el cuero, ya se lo que le voy a hacer_)- pensó Yuri-

- Oye Sasuke, me haces un favorcito, no me atas el pelo que no alcanzo-pidió Yuri con una sonrisa dulce y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia Sasuke.

-Yo no soy sirviente de nadie, lo siento- respondió Sasu.

Yuri se quedo totalmente helada y ahora que haría, para que Sakura no se de cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Sin que Sakura se diese cuenta, Yuri susurro: Jutsu de clones

-Si, claro que te ato el cabello, Yuri- dijo el clon de Sasuke

-(_Que zorra, bueno solo es un favor, no me tengo por que procurarme_)-pensó Sakura

-Tengo muchas ganas de descargar-dijo Naruto.

-¡¡¡Narutooooooooo!!! esas cosas no se hacen delante de una dama, ¡¡pun!!- gritaron uniso.

(Pun: golpe en la cabeza, de dos personas.)

-Ve detrás de un arbusto-

-Si, si, si, ya voy- dijo Naruto-Ah ya esta- dijo este al volver

De repente Sasuke golpeo a Naruto en la cara.

-Tú no eres Naruto, Yuri sostenlo.

-Vamos chicos, que les sucede, yo soy el verdadero Naruto…- dijo "Naruto"

-Tú usas el porta shuriken en la pierna izquierda y Naruto es diestro- delato Sasuke.

-Y además te olvidaste de algo insignificante pero importante, Naruto tiene una cicatriz en el rostro- recalco Yuri.

-Bueno parece que son bastante listos ¡¡eh!!- dijo el falso Naruto.

El agresor se lanzo al ataque, y Sasuke lo derroto fácilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo nº 4: _La contraseña secreta "Arma"._

-Chicos, por que no ponemos una contraseña, así sabremos si somos nosotros. La contraseña será del poema "Arma": _"Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos, por que conocer la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y…_-estaba diciendo Sasuke.

-_"Y esperar el agotamiento o el error de su adversario"_ si, la conozco, Kakashi me la recitaba todo el tiempo cuando era niña y hasta hace poco me la decía- dijo Yuri.

-Y ¿por que no te lo dice más? - pregunto Naruto.

-No se, cuando me convertí en geninn me dijo que ya no necesitaba mas de sus enseñanzas, por que hasta ahí llegaba su nivel y que yo necesitaba aprender de experiencias verdaderas; yo creo que él me lo decía como una lección, como algo que aprender y que en algún momento me serviría- explico Yuri.

-Ha, ha, ha, que dulce tu padre, pero no creo que te sirva mucho- una extraña voz se escucho de fondo.

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!…- gritaron al unísono.

Puff, una nube de humo trajo a tres misteriosos hombres de la aldea de la hierba.

-Chicas necesito que me digan la contraseña- ordeno Sasuke.

-Si claro, _"Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de numerosos enemigos, por que conocer la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa y esperar el agotamiento o el error de su adversario"_- contestaron las chicas.

-¿Chicos están bien?- indago Naruto.

-Naruto dime la contraseña-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto repitió cada palabra que había dicho Sasuke del poema "Arma", pero (todos sabemos que), Sasuke le termina tirando un kunai a Naru.

-Bueno, parece que me han pescado, ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de que no era tu amiguito?- pregunto la serpiente.

-Naruto no hubiera sabido contestar la contraseña correctamente- detalló Sasu.

-¡¡Esto será verdaderamente divertido!!- dijo la serpiente- Les interesa mi rollo de la tierra ¿verdad?- De repente la "chica" se trago el pergamino del la tierra y les dijo: -Intenten arrebatármelo

Yuri, Sasuke y Sakura, de repente ven sus propias muertes; pero resulta que solo era una ilusión.

-Esa mujer, con solo mirar a sus ojos nos hizo "ver como moríamos" pero no hay que entrar en pani… chicos… que les sucede ¿por que están temblando? (_claro… ellos no fueron entrenados para este tipo de ilusiones, Kakashi me entreno con los mas rudas técnicas de ilusión, lo recuerdo con mucho dolor, por eso no estoy tan horrorizada, pero igual fue espantoso lo que acabo de ver_) Sasuke, Sakura ¿están bien?- pregunto Yuri.

-¡¡Estamos perdidos, solo nos queda huir!! Si nos quedamos moriremos- dijo turbado Sasuke y se clavo una kunai en la rodilla para poder salir del genjutsu generado por ese extraño ser.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba luchando contra una serpiente gigante, la cual se lo había tragado, el no sabia como salir de adentro de la panza de la serpiente, en ese momento Naru recuerda momentos que paso con Sasuke y se le ocurre una brillante idea:

-¡¡¡Chupate esto, pedaso de sorete, multiplicación de clones!!!- grito Naruto.- Yo soy un ninja destinado a ser hokage, no pienso terminar siendo caca de serpiente; y ahora a buscar a los chicos- dijo con entusiasmo.

Sakura, Sasuke y Yuri estaban escondidos en lo alto de un árbol.

-Sasuke ¡¿estas bien?!- preocupada pregunto Sakura.

-Silencio, si nos apresuramos en huir… se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí, no hables-susurro Sasuke.

-(_¡Sasuke esta al borde de la histeria!_)- pensó Sakura

-(_No puedo creer que Sasuke este tan aterrado con esto, es algo que me da risa y me preocupa a la vez_)-pensó Yuri.- Una serpiente, ¡¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!!

-¡Mierda!, no lo pude ver venir- espantado Sasuke.- No te me acerques.

La serpiente fue a atacar a Sasuke.

-No deberían estar despistados, aunque es común que las presas piensen en huir…cuando se enfrentan al depredador- dijo la serpiente.

-Va…ya me harte de esto, ¡¡TE MATARE!!- grito Yuri y se lanzo al atacarlo con el puño. La serpiente mitad humano esquivo todos sus ataques, en un momento la agarran del cuello.

-¡¡YURIIIII…!!- grito Sakura.

La serpiente mitad humano le empezó a pegar sin compasión, Yuri se estaba desangrando y Sasuke no hacía nada por ayudarla, estaba paralizado y con mucho miedo.

-Tu, tu me pareces familiar, como de antes, dijiste que Kakashi era tu padre ¿verdad?; ah, ya me acuerdo, ¡Yuri Katsumoto!- dijo el mutante.

-Que… ¿como me llamaste?, yo no me llamo así ¡¡SUELTAMEE!! (_Maldición me tiene atrapada, no me puedo escapar, ¿que voy a hacer?; ¿de que estará hablando?)_- pensó Yuri.

-A que tu no sabias que te llamabas así, tu tienes el… Fénix, ha, ha, ha, tu sabes lo que paso, ¿Kakashi te contó como te encontró y como asesinos a tu madre?- dijo el mutante

-¿Que estas diciendo? ¡maldito!- furiosa dijo Yuri.

-Te contare para que sufras un poco niña, tu querido Kakashi o padre como lo quieras llamar, asesino fríamente a tu madre solo por órdenes, el hokage ordeno a Kakashi que te matara a ti y a tu madre, por que un tal… Orochimaru las quería para sus malvados planes, no tubo compasión alguna hacia tu madre, y a ti solo te tiene por que iba ser en vano asesinarte, si total ibas a resucitar, así que iba a esperar que creciera y utilices la técnica de resucitar, así de grande tu poderes puedan ser… despojados de tu cuerpo… y así te mataría y acabaría con tu… vida, así que si no puedes todavía utilizar la técnica, Orochimaru tampoco te podría extraer tus poderes y ser inmortal- contó el malvado.

Yuri en ese momento no le creyó, pero lagrimas caían por sus mejilla, ella no sabia por que lloraba. De repente la suelta, dejándola caer desde lo mas alto de los árboles, pero Yuri se dejaba morir, sin intenciones de salvarse.

-(_Por que, por que Kakashi hizo esto, por que, por que, ya no quiero vivir mas_)- pensó Yuri.

De repente, una ventisca salva a Yuri y la pone a salvo…era Naruto que como siempre llegaba justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento chicos he olvidado la contraseña- dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien Naruto, así se hace- grito Sakura.

- Yuri ¿estas bien?- pregunto Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto, pero me hubieras dejado morir, yo ya no sirvo para nada, a mi nadie me quiere, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo desahuciada Yuri.

-¡NO!, eso es mentira, yo si te quiero, y también te necesito, así que te quedas conmigo ¿si?- dijo Naruto.

La chica le sonrió a Naruto, antes de caer desmayada.

-Sakura, encargare de Yuri, cuídala.

-Naruto déjate de hacerte el héroe, pretendiendo ayudarnos, ¡HUYE!, este tipo no es humano- grito Sasuke.

-Veo que has podido matar a la serpiente…Naruto- dijo el mutante.

-Lo mires de donde lo mires es igual de feo que Sasuke (_ji, ji, ji_), así que has sido tu el que mando a ese bicho.

-(_Esta es la única salida para que no nos mate a los cuatro_)- pensó Sasuke.-Escucha te voy a dar el pergamino del cielo y a cambio nos dejas ir.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡TE AS VUELTO LOCO COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLE EL ROLLO!!- enfurecido grito Naruto.

-Por supuesto tus instintos funcionan, la única manera de que las presas se salven es dejar a otra victima y huir- dijo el mutante.

Sasuke le tira el rollo al enemigo dejándose rendir, Naruto salta de donde esta para que el pergamino no caiga en mano del enemigo, Naruto muy enojado le pega una piña a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

-Se me a olvidado la contraseña, y no puedo comprobarlo, pero…pero tu no eres Sasuke.

Yuri en ese momento se despierta sin ningún dolor y escucha todo lo que Naruto dice.

-Yuri ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pedazo de idiota, claro que soy yo- dijo Sasuke.

-¡Mentiroso!...ESA GALLINA QUE TENGO EN FRENTE AHORA… NO SE PARECE EN NADA AL SASUKE QUE CONOZCO…no tengo idea del poder que tenga este tipo pero estoy seguro no nos dejara marchar cuando le demos el pergamino…- grito enfurecido Naruto.

-A…aquí el único que no entiende lo que pasa eres tú, por que estas muerto de miedo- agrego Yuri.

-Ku, Naruto tienes razón, lo primero es lo primero, antes de llevarme el rollo tengo que matarlos a todos- dijo el mutante.

Entonces la mujer se remango los puños, y tenía una marca en la muñeca, se pincho el dedo y se paso la sangre por la marca.

Naruto se lanzo al ataque diciendo:

-Me has decepcionado Sasuke- dijo Naruto.

-Técnica de hechicero- invoco el enemigo.

Apareció una serpiente gigante, más grande que la de antes. Que le pega a Naruto.

-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!- gritaron unísono.

De repente a Naruto le cambio el rostro.

-Naruto se convirtió en zorro, no…, ahora como lo detendremos- dijo Yuri.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por que Naruto expulsaba un poder sorprendente.

-Ahora es tu turno, Sasuke, que piensas hacer- dijo la "mujer".

Naruto se interpone entremedio de la serpiente y la detiene antes de que ataque a Sasuke.

-Eres una gallinita- dijo Naruto.

Por otro lado dos geninn encuentran tres cadáveres de la aldea de la hierba y de inmediato le van a avisar a Anko lo que a sucedido, le avisan que encontraron tres cadáveres y que los baya a ver.

-¡Esa es una técnica! ¡No hay duda! ¿Pero que a venido hacer a este examen?- dudo Anko.

Anko ordena inmediatamente que manden a dos equipos del cuerpo de asesinos de elite, al bosque de la muerte, que ella iba en camino al bosque de la muerte.

Sasuke inmovilizado piensa en lo que le dijo Naruto anteriormente. La mujer agarra a Naruto.

-Veo que el zorro de nueve colas anda vivito y coleando, hasta la mismísima marca aparéese en su estomago- dijo la "mujer".

-MALDITO SUELTA A NARUTO- grito Yuri.

-Cinco elementos- invoco la "mujer"- La mujer le puso un sello a la marca de Naruto, y lo tira diciendo: Han pasado 12 años y tu chacra empieza a fusionarse con el zorro, aun así eres una molestia.

-Naruto no te dejare caer…te tengo, ahora estamos a mano, (_aunque no se como estos corriendo después de haber recibido tanto daño, será verdad lo del fénix_)- pensó Yuri.

Sasuke se ve enterrado por el odio a su hermano y así es como raciona:

-Siempre he pensado que para acabar con mí hermano debía mantearme vivo a toda costa y al hacer lo que he sido el más entupido de los cuatro, Naruto, Yuri y Sakura ¡si no soy capas de jugarme aquí la vida nunca podré derrotar a mi hermano!- dice Sasuke con entusiasmo.

Sasuke pelea contra el enemigo y lanza una nueva técnica:

-Este es el triple remolino Sharingan, fuego del dragón- dijo Sasuke.

Lanzándose contra la mujer, pero no le hizo nada, ella se rió y dijo:

-Lo tengo muy claro ya, ¡¡TE QUIERO A TI SASUKE!!- dijo la mujer. Hay un potencial muy grande en ti, incluso más grande que el de Itachi.

-No puedo moverme, ¿nos habrá inmovilizado?- dijo Sasuke.- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERES?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo nº 5**_ ¡¡__La maldición de Orochimaru!!_

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru, si quieres volver a verme sobrevive a este examen- dijo Orochi.

-Ninguno de nosotros va a querer volver a ver tu cara de soquete &$¬…-dijo Yuri.

-Eso no, me parece nada bien, Ku, Ku, Ku- dijo Orochi.

Orochimaru en ese momento ase un jutsu y su cuello se empieza a estirar, y le muerde en el cuello a Sasuke, mientras que desaparece dice:

-Sasuke vendrá a mi en busca de poder y nadie lo podrá detener, van a morir ku, ku, ku, a sido mi regalo de despedida disfrútalo- dijo Orochi.

Yuri de tanta furia no se pudo aguantar y pone en acción una nueva jutsu para no dejar escapar a Orochimaru.

-No te me vas a escabullir serpiente venenosa, jutsu "Ataque terrestre de fuego"- furiosa dijo Yuri.

El ataque fue por debajo de la tierra pero no llego a alcanzar a Orochimaru por que lamentablemente Yuri no sabia en que parte de la tierra estaba Orochi.

-Guau, por que justo ahora me tiene que salir la técnica y no antes que la ¡¡NESESITABA MAS!!- grito la niña rubia

-¡¡HA…!! que dolor- sintió Sasuke.

-¡¡Maldición¿que le a hecho a Sasuke?!!- se pregunto Sakura.

-No lo se Sakura, pero lo que si se es que estamos solas en esto os tenemos que ocultar asta que los chicos estén bien para continuar, Sakura…tienes que ser fuerte Sasuke va a estar bien no te preocupes, (_la verdad es que no se si Sasuke este bien se be medio raro, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ojala que todo salga bien)_- dijo Yuri.

-Si eso espero Yuri, vamos ante de que alguien mas venga- dijo Sakura.

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!!!- grito Sasuke.

-Sasuke resiste, vamos yo te ayudo a caminar, Naruto donde esta, aya ahora vengó voy a buscarlo- dijo Yuri.

-¡¡QUE VAMOS A HACER AHORA!!- grito Sakura.

-Sakura… no llores, saldremos de esta como sea- aseguro Yuri

De mientras Anko:

-¿Que es lo que as venido a buscar aquí?- pregunto Anko.

Orochimaru muestra su verdadera cara ante Anko, paréese que Anko sufrió la misma técnica de maldición que Sasuke ase un rato. Orochimaru le cuenta a Anko lo que hizo y le advierte que no sigue con los exámenes va a ser el fin de la villa de la hoja.

Por otro lado:

El equipo de Rock Li estaban planeando una táctica, y decidieron separase y atacar a los grupos para sacarle el pergamino:

-Nos volveremos a encontrar en este punto, asta entonces- ordeno Neji.

-Traje un poco de comida y agua¿como siguen los chicos?- pregunto Yuri.

-La respiración de Sasuke volvió a ser regular y tiene mucha fiebre- respondió Sakura.

-Y por Naruto no me vas a decir nada o solo te importa tu amado Sasuke- dijo Yuri.

-No… no se lo que tiene pero esta bien…oye…Yuri ¿tu crees que yo…soy insoportable y egoísta?- pregunto Sakura.

Yuri le da la espalda a Sakura y dice:

-Por supuesto que si- responde Yuri.

-Lo sab…- dijo Sakura.

-Pero se que eres valiente…solo lo tienes que dejar salir todos tenemos nuestros defectos, sino míralo a Naruto el no es nada inteligente pero tiene un valor y una fuerza impresionare así que no le des mucha bolilla a lo que dice Sasuke- dijo Yuri.

-Ha, ha, ha, si puede ser, gracias- dijo Sakura.

-(_yo sola tengo que proteger a los dos, no importa que este Yuri yo sola_)- pensó Sakura.

-Atacaremos al amanecer tal y como ordeno Orochimaru, podemos atacar aquellos dos que están tirados y después nos divertiremos con las otras dos- dijo una voz misteriosa pero no escuchada.

-Por supuesto- otra voz.

-----------------------------------

Al amanecer:

-Atenta Sakura escucho ruidos- advirtió Yuri.

-A solo era una ardilla-dijo Sakura.-No me des esos susto-

-Hay no las…- dijo Yuri

Y Sakura le tira una kunay a la ardilla por que sino las trampas que abian puesto se iban activar.

-Paréese que las chicas están bien alerta, se abran dado cuenta de la trampa- dijo una voz misteriosa.

-No, no es eso; vallamos ahora mismo a atacar- otra voz.- ¿Mostrando guardia sin dormir¡He!- dijo aquella voz.

-¡¡Son ellos!!- dieron unísono.

-Ha, ha, aha, ni lo pienses son tan débiles como una hormiga ya los conozco- presumió Yuri.

-Tú eres la cucaracha aquí o acaso tienes miedo… y nos agrades para detenernos- dijo Dosu.

-Me las van a pagar- dijo Dosu.

-¡He!, otra trampa arriba, con esas tonterías no nos vas a derrotar debilucha-dijo Dosu.

De repente:

-¡¡REMOLINO DE LA HOJA!!- se escucho.

-¿De don donde saliste tú?- pregunto Dosu.

-Soy la bella bestia…- dijo Li

-¡¡Liiiiiiii!!- grito Yuri

-¡¡Hola!! arruinas mi presentación Yuri- reto li.

-¡Lo siento!, ha- se disculpo Yuri.

-Yo soy ¡¡Rock LI!!- dijo Li.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura.

-Yo apareceré cuando mas lo necesites- respondió Li.

-Muchas gracias ¡nos eres de gran ayuda!- dijo Sakura.

-Ya telo dije **¡¡te protegeré asta el final!!- dijo Li.**

-Veo que Sakura no esta en condiciones de pelear pero…- dijo Li.

-¿Yuri estas en con condiciones de pelear?- pregunto Li.

-¡He!, claro que si Li¿quieres que te ayude?- respondió Yuri.

-No protege a Sakura y a los chicos- dijo Li.

-¡Ah!, esta bien pero no te mueras- dijo Yuri.

-Tus ataques son muy tontos, **¡¡asta un tonto los podría esquivar!!**- dijo Li.

Yuri de repente saca unas porras que tenía guardadas y:

-¡Vamos!, ROOOCK LI TU PUEDES, DAME UNA R, DAME UNA O, DAME UNA C, OTRA K, DAME UNA L Y DAME UNA I QUE SE FOMO ¡¡¡ROCK LI!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grito Yuri.

Rock li se da vuelta y lanza su risa cautivadora con un destello.

-(_Esta chica esta loca, verdaderamente extraña_)- pensó Sakura.

Los compañeros de Li fueron al punto de encuentro pero Li no estaba, les pareció muy extraño que no aya ido así que fueron a buscarlo.

Rock Li recuerda el entrenamiento que tubo con su sensei y se acuerda del momento en que su sensei le iba a enseñar una técnica prohibida que solo debía usar si la…

-**¡¡Solo debía usar para proteger a alguien muy importante para mi!!**- dijo Li.

Continuara…


End file.
